The Drama of Saying Goodbye
by UFO-Has-Arrived
Summary: Devin is furious that they didnt say goodbye to them. Gabby is trying to bot to be broken hearted by Mason. Mason and Ritchie are upset with themselves and the girls for not trying to contact them or try to see them. GabbyxMason DevinxRitchie
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so I'm doing an alternate ending. Please Read and Review!

Devin's POV

Chapter 1

"Gabby?" I said.

"Yeah?" She said

"What if they aren't coming back and all we get is a 'Thanks'?"

"Then we will have to except their choice of forgetting us and move on."

"When did you get so wise and deep?"

"Since I learned how to say NO."

"Well all the more power to you. Will you miss them?"

"I'll miss them all, especially Mason." She got a weird dreamy look on her face.

"Hey! What happened to all the mystical crap of having to 'accept their choice of forgetting us' and all that other nonsense?"

"Hey just because I said that we have to let them go doesn't mean I don't get to miss them." She snapped at me.

"Sorry I'm just lashing out at you because I'm pissed that all they said was 'Thanks' who just says thanks? I kind of want to go to the studio and yell at them."

"Me too but it wouldn't be right it's their decision and it's not like they met us under their own free will, eight it doesn't mean they have to like us."

"I guess. But then what was that kiss?"

"Honestly? I don't know." She sounded defeated

"Maybe he just kissed me in hopes of using his charming abilities to get me to untie him and you know what?"

"What?" Gabby looked a little afraid of what was going to come out of my mouth next. She probably knew I was going to say something I was going to regret and that thought was going to worm itself into my brain and make me paranoid forever but really I didn't care because I was getting into full on rampage mode.

"He probably could sing without lip singing but he made up a big lie just so he could get out without having to sing for us and when that didn't work he finally gave up and sung for us!"

"But then why was his record company so surprised to hear him sing?"

"Because he probably already called them on the way over here with Lincoln and told them to act surprised!"

"Stop thinking like that! You're talking crazy talk. I'm sorry I let this conversation go on this long."

After that conversation we didn't talk about 5 Leo Rise any more. They didn't call and we didn't try to call them. Though I suspected that Gabby tried to get a hold of Mason a couple times because after she went to do a phone call at my house sometimes she would come back crying. And when I asked her what she was crying about she would just change the subject. I really couldn't blame her. She missed Mason. He stole her heart. At least the guy who stomped on mine had the decency to say 'thanks' and then leave. Though it's not much better, all she got was a head wave. Now I know dads and moms say this all the time about who their children date if they don't come up to their standards but I have to say this about Mason he was good enough for her but now that he's gone and has left a trail of Gabby broken heart in his wake he is never to come near her without him at least apologizing first. In a very large way

A/N Now the next chapter will be in Ritchie's POV

Don't forget to review! You don't have to and I will keep posting even if you don't!


	2. Chapter 2

Ritchie's POV

"Come on its only been two weeks since we left. Stop mopping Mason." I said. He shouldn't be mopping he chose to walk out and never come back. It's not like he didn't have a choice. We gave him the option-Keep going to the hotel or Go back and say goodbye.

"She hasn't even tried to call!"

"Um, I'm pretty sure she did try and get a hold of you. She had called everyday for the past week. You never wanted to pick up her calls."

"Well I was afraid that I was going to sound stupid and not apologize to her properly."

"Well you could just text her that sentence, you know."

"Maybe I will. So how come you're not sad that she hasn't called"

"Because I know if I try to call Devin that I'll get my eardrums blown out by her rampage of screaming."

"That doesn't explain why you're not sad that she hasn't called or even texted you."

"Whatever. I'm going to go talk to Scooter." I said and then I started walking out the door.

"You can't keep hiding your feelings for Devin and when she moves on because you didn't at least talk to her DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!" That was the last thing I heard from Mason before I walked out the door to go find Scooter and Danielle.

"Hey, Ritchie." Scooter and Danielle said in unison. They are always doing that, like they can't speak without the other one.

"So Danielle have you heard anything about Devin?" I asked hopefully she can get me the inside scoop into what Devin's doing without me hiring a private detective.

"Yeah you broke her heart. So now she thinks you made up the whole 'I can't sing in front of crowds thing' just so you can get out of being kidnapped and not having to do the show. Is that what you wanted to know about my sister?"

"Well I was hoping for a more positive outlook but beggars can't be choosers. Oh and one more question?"

"What" she asked suspicacly

"When are you and Scooter getting married?"

"Next month in Italy. Why?"

"No reason, no reason at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Devin's POV

My phone was ringing but it was like six in the morning and I really didn't want to get out of bed and pick it up. But I knew who was calling because only one person calls me at this hour. I didn't really want to get up and talk to her but I knew if I didn't she'll call the house and then I'll get the lecture of a lifetime. Because dad needs his eight hours of beauty sleep. And he can't be bothered of getting up at six to take my sisters phone calls. So I begrudgingly got up to get the phone.

"What?" I practically growled.

"Is that any way to talk to your sister who took time out of her day to call you?"

"Yes because you purposely called me at six in the morning. You do understand the concept of time change right?"

"Whatever. I need to talk to you quickly."

"Why?"

"Because Ritchie will be up soon."

"And why is that a problem?"

"Because I don't want him to hear this convo and get excited."

"Okay so get on with it"

"I don't want to admit this to mom and dad but I need help with the wedding. I just can't seem to get anything right and since it's in Italy I don't want to get the customs wrong. And I know if I say anything to mom and dad then they'll try and talk me into a backyard wedding in America."

"Okay get to the point."

"Since you're my Maid Of Honor and Gabby's one of my Bridesmaids I was hoping that you could fly out here and live with us for the rest of the month. And before you say schools in the way I know for a fact that school let out yesterday."

"Do you live with Ritchie and everyone else?"

"Yes but we have a guest room for you and Gabby and you can totally avoid him."

"First you have to talk to dad."

"I will I will I'm soooo excited! And with that she hung up. She didn't bother to say goodbye. I heard the phone ringing in the other room and I heard dad groan. Wow she wastes no time with that phone call.

A/NOkay so I know the chapters are short but the next one is in Ritchie's POV it'll be longer I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Ritchie's POV

"Who were you talking to?" I ask groggily. I know it's early because Danielle never gets up before me. But she does get up early to call Devin because she knows I'll be asleep.

"For your information I'm talking to my father is that such a crime?" She looks at me like she is about to have a major freak-out. I give her an 'I didn't know' look. She storms out of the house. I hope Scooter can calm her down before breakfast because if she's upset during breakfast we all have to fend for ourselves. And five guys in the kitchen at once is not a good idea.

I decide to warn Scooter than go take a shower.

"Hey Scooter!"

"Go away it's like eight in the morning!" He yelled from under the sheets.

"So what? Get dressed your girlfriend is upset. She looked like she was about to cry when I saw her. What did you forget your sixth week anniversary?" I guessed jokingly

He looked at me seriously for like two seconds and the proceeds to say "Crap did I?"

"Just go talk to her."

After I'm done with my shower and getting dressed I can smell bacon. Well Danielle must be in a good mode because she only makes us bacon when she's super happy. I walk down the hallway. When I get to the dining room I see Nickoli, KK, Mason, and Scooter all sitting and looking at Danielle, who's at the head of the table.

"Good now that all of you are here. I would like to announce something very important."

We all shake our heads at her encouraging her to go on.

"Well Devin and Gabby are staying here until the wedding."

KK, Nickoli and Scooter shrug, Mason screams WHOO-HOO, and I say well at least I don't have to ruin the wedding.

"Well the thing is Ritchie I kind of told them that there was a guest room."

"What? There isn't a single room of space here."

"Well I was thinking that I would give up my office and you and Devin move in to that."

"But ME and Mason share"

"Do you want to get back together with Devin or not?"

"Fine, Fine" When are they coming?"  
>"Friday."<p>

Okay Skip to two weeks later.

Devin's POV

When we step into Danielle's house, all pandemonium breaks loose. Nickoli and KK are in the front room playing video games. Scooter is waiting in a recliner for us. In addition, he just happens to yell, "The girls are home!" Yes, this place I will be calling home for the next couple of months or if Danielle gets creative with dad, we might just stay in the Danielle Vortex forever. I still do not know how Danielle managed to talk our overly protective father into letting me stay here. Nevertheless, she always was the favorite. Mason and Ritchie come running down the stairs but when they see us, they slow down hoping they can look casual. Of course, since we have seen hem running we know they are eager to see us. They look like they want to kneel on the ground and beg for forgiveness. I will not say that I do not want them to but of course, I will not make them. They know they deserve to be yelled and screamed at and I cannot say that I will not but I know I will not do it in this house and will not do it in front of other people. I can say that Gabby will not yell or scream at Mason. She looks like she wants to jump into his arms and make-out. Now I will not be prejudice and say I do not want to do that to but I will make Ritchie wait it out for 3-5 days. You know Standard procedure with your boyfriend. Nevertheless, Ritchie is not my boyfriend but that is an unimportant detail, for now.

Ritchie's POV in this scenario

Mason and I were just getting settled in my 'room'. Of course, Danielle held off until the last minute to move all of her stuff out of the office. When we heard the door open we just a summoned Scooter had gotten back from doing whatever he does when he's not with Danielle making wedding plans. But when he screamed out 'The girls are home!' me and Mason went running down the stairs in a flash but when we saw the girls were already inside not in the car we slowed our pace. We tried to assume being casual but we all knew that they had seen our eager paces. Mason and I were whipped and we knew it. My face felt like a dogs face when it knew it was being scolded. Moreover, Masons face looked like it. When he saw Gabby, his face got a dreamy look on it and Gabby got dreamy too. Devin however, her eyes got fiery and I knew either I would get the silent treatment or I would get the yelling of a lifetime. I think I preferred the yelling because then it would be over quicker and she would at least be talking to me. I knew I needed to apologize and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ritchie's POV

I tried to talk to her. I did truly. She did not want to hear it. Gabby ran to mason he apologized and she forgave him really wasn't really that big of a deal even though she only kissed mason once and that was just to spite Devin he still fell in love her. I kind of wonder when he is going to say 'I love you'. Nevertheless, Gabby and Devin and are opposites. If Gabby runs to mason, Devin stays far away from me.

"Come on you can't ignore me forever."

"Uh, yes I can."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NEVER!"

"I'm super sorry. If it helps I wanted to go back and I tried to call but your dad said never to call again."

"My dad would never say that."

"He did next time you call him ask him."

"Come on don't make me doubt him because I know your lying."

"Ask Danielle she was in the room when I called because I used her cell phone. You have to believe me. When have I ever lied to you?"

"I don't know. I have to ask Danielle." She started to head in Danielle's direction I silently followed.

"'When' Ritchie tried to call me did dad say never to call again?"

Danielle replied with "Yeah he was crushed for like a three weeks. I think Scooter has pictures. Ritchie wouldn't sing for a week in till they forced him or did they threaten to kick him out of the band? Yeah they did both." Danielle started to tug at my shirt. "I want this shirt for the laundry in thirty-seconds"

I stuttered "but-but-but"

"Shut up its like seven a clock at night go change in to your pajamas."

"Fine" I peeled my shirt off and gave it to her. I didn't realize Devin was still there and I didn't really realize she had never seen me with my shirt off.

Devin's POV

When Ritchie took off his shirt, my mouth dropped. I mean he had a six-pack for god's sake. I guess he didn't realize I was still here because when he turned around he looked kind of guilty, like it was a sin to take your shirt off in front of me. Well it might be if I was religious but thankfully, I'm not.

Then before Danielle left the room, "Devin you'll be sharing a room with Ritchie because Mason and Gabby want to stay together" and then she left the room.

Ritchie put up his hands as if I accused him of arranging this arrangement. "It wasn't my idea I swear. But I would totally understand if you wanted me to move in with Mason and you with Gabby"

I had already decided I was going to forgive him but I was going to withhold this information for right now. "No its fine just show me where it is."

"Well if it's any consolation we get the biggest room next to the master bedroom."

"Sure" I said sarcastically

He led me up the stairs and three rooms past the stairs we came to a stop in front of I guess was going to be 'my room'.

"Here go in first. The bathroom is a couple doors down."

"That's cool" It was a basic room but it had flare I had to say it had a deep blue paint on the wall with a deep purple trimming. I liked. There was a bunk bed in the room.

"It was either this or a queen sized bed. I did not think anyone would appreciate you sleeping in the same bed as me. Plus it was already here before."

"That's cool. Do you want top or bottom?" I was secretly hoping for the top because whenever me and had to use a bunk bed she would always get the top.

"Well you could have the top if you want but I'm good with either."

I smiled somewhat shyly. "I'll take the top."

"Okay I'll go get your stuff from the front room." Yeah I forgot that I left my all my stuff in the front room. While he was gone, I climbed up to the top bunk. I like it up here. It was cozy. Ritchie came back. I then realized that he never put a shirt back on. I then voiced this concern. "Maybe you should put a shirt on." He looked at me sheepishly and then put a shirt on.

He said, "The top two drawers in the dresser and the left side of the closet is your space. I will let you unpack. If you're hungry just come down and someone can make you something." He left the room. Wow, he was thoughtful. We had a closet that lined the left wall facing the bunk bed. The north wall had a whole window for the wall. The closet was huge and I still had to fill in the two dresser draws. My stuff barely filled up the closet. Well it might be time for a shopping trip. It was three hours after I finished in my room. I just stared out the window a lot.

I went down stairs I am sure Gabby was already asleep because it is like one in the morning my old time. I told them I was going to bed. Ritchie was about to head off because he was going to baby sit the neighbor kid tomorrow very early. That was sweet.

When we got upstairs, I got my pajamas and was going to change in the bathroom. Ritchie was going to change in the room. When I got back, Ritchie was in bed staring in to space. I went and lay down next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what I would have to do to get you to accept my apology."

"But I already have."

"Why?"

"Because at least you tried to contact all I really wanted."

"Well you could have told me earlier. But I don't blame you that you didn't." He kissed the top of my head. I Liked that. I soon fell asleep in his arms. His chuckle was the last thing I heard.


End file.
